


Intoxicating

by shiiiny



Series: Christmas with You: An AnzuAra Collection [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas Smut, Dildos, F/F, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: “I'll show you what I got, alright..” She grinned wickedly as she returned to her position.





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> Anzu fucks Naru on Christmas Day. That's it. That's literally the fic.

They were finally home from their date. Naru couldn't remain calm any longer and as soon as she made sure no one was in sight, she held Anzu against a wall and reached down to kiss her soft, plump lips. It was deep, one of those that she experienced every once in while when they were free from all the obligations they had. Naru made sure not to create a mess eagerly pulled on her lips. Her tongue held Anzu's for a brief moment before the brunette allowed her to delve deeper, tasting that strawberry aftertaste as their tongues mingled. Her fingers were too lost in her brown locks and so were Anzu's, trying to get that perfect angle. Finally out of breath, the two girls pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity, a thin film of saliva drippling down Anzu's chin and an equally-thin string seperating her.  
  
Lost in the heat of the moment, Naru carried Anzu off her feet, who gasped at the impact, and marched to their shared bedroom. Her mind started getting hazy from lust and her body radiated warmth into Anzu's side.  
  
There, the blonde laid her down gently on the fluffy rose-colored bed and immediately crashed on her lips, wanting to drink more of what she recognized as Anzu and only Anzu. She situated herself between her thighs and as they exchanged a seeringly steamy kiss, her hands did not rest. Her fingers adeptly undid the buttons on the front of her girlfriend's dress and seeked her ample breasts. They were full, really big for a girl in Anzu's size, and she loved that. Any bra she wore nearly held back, as if they were about to spill from the cups any moment, and that drove her crazy. She never got bored from fondling them like this whenever they did this, finding joy in squeezing at a constant pace and brushing her fingers over her rosy buttons. Her padded bra did hinder her, but that would be dealt with later. Right now, she swallowed any noise she made as her hands roamed, and despite that being a privilege that she was one causing her to be vulnerable, she wanted to hear those soft moans and whimpers. Her knee also grinded against Anzu's crotch, causing her to feel electric charges coursing through not only her body but her most sensitive area.  
  
Deep breaths ensued. Naru was beginning to feel bothered by the clothes still clad on her body, so she hurriedly stripped them off. Anzu, too, sat up and unzipped her dress, allowing Naru to slide it off her body as she laid down again. The only garments that remained were their lacy lingerie.  
  
Naru now hovered over Anzu, holding her gaze in those sweet lavender before they were overwhelmed with a darker shade, indicating her frenzied lust. She dove in for Anzu's neck, nibbling on the thin skin with the intention of leaving a mark. The latter sucked in a sharp breath, then a few moans slipped from her mouth as the sensations grew. Satisfied with her work, Naru targeted her collarbones next. The skin there was slightly thinner, and she sighed as pain contorted into pleasure. At the same time, two of her fingers hung unto the band of her crimson bra, sneakily creeping behind her back to undo the clasps. She pulled the straps down Anzu's shoulders and tossed them somewhere to be found later. She took the moment to revel at Anzu's manificent boobs, muttering praises and awes under her breath until she latched onto one, alternating between sucking it hungrily and biting her sensitive nipple while kneading the other. Yet louder moans were ripped from Anzu's throat, making her feel wetter against the knee that remained against her undies.  
  
Getting closer to the smell, she was more starved than ever. She wanted nothing but for that intoxicating aroma to be directly in her nose. So when she finally decided that Anzu was teased enough, she gingerly kissed the last of her bites and got up, heading for her closet.  
  
She returned with a box in hand. It was rather big and wide, a solid black in color with no distinct patterns either. She slid the lid off, and at the sight of the objects inside, Anzu gasped sharply.  
  
“N-Nee-chan…” Unconsciously, her fingers trailed to one of the various items, small and bright, its tip chiselled, “Can we really do this..?” She breathed out.  
  
“Oh darling, we totally can! Fufu~ It's not our first,” She snuck another kiss reassuringly, pulling back and holding her eyes in a comfortable gaze, “Naru-chan will be fine from now on, sweetheart~” She added, Anzu nodding in response.  
  
“So what will you pick, Anzu-chan~?” She asked mischievously.  
  
If the brunette felt overwhelmed not too long ago, then she did now to a most certainly new extent. Several toys laid in there, and Anzu definitely wanted to try all of them. A flame in her suddenly sparked, her decision made.  
  
“Actually, I was wondering if I could be the one pleasing you tonight, Naru-chan…” She blinked at her innocently, her eyes and adorable pout pleading silently.  
  
“O-Oh…” Her cheeks tinged deep red instantly, her gaze lowered defeatedly.  
  
There was a shuffle on the bed, resulting in Anzu splayed over Naru. The blonde had one last ace up her sleeve, however, and Anzu agreed in a heartbeat, seeing how it guaranteed a win-win situation.  
  
Anzu wiggled her hips to where Naru could grasp it, her perky ass becoming Naru's only view. Smirking, she pulled down her underwear. She grabbed a bright pink love bullet, set its vibrations to the lowest setting, and brought it over Anzu's tight rim, circulating and teasing. Anzu whimpered, wanting whatever her girlfriend played with to fill her completely. When her muscles gradually relaxed, Naru gingerly tucked it in her to the point where Anzu could feel it so close against her sweet spot. She increased the frequency of the vibrations and playfully spanked Anzu's right cheek. Giggling at Anzu's squeals, she said, “Come on, angel, show us what you've got~”  
  
“I'll show you what I got, alright..” She grinned wickedly as she returned to her position between Naru's legs.  
  
She helped Naru place two cushions under her lower back, snatching her panties off her hips with such a force that shocked Naru. The cool air hit her all of a sudden, causing her to tingle with electricity and… lust. She got so used to Anzu seeing her practically nude, yet still worried slightly every time. Anzu assured her the first time she gave in that it'd change as time passed by, that she'd finally be able to embrace herself the way she was with pride and admiration; slowly but definitely, she was getting there due to her girlfriend's neverending encouragement.  
  
Focusing back on Anzu, she realized what the pillows were for. Anzu picked up a sizable dildo, the toy's girth larger than an actual dick. It, too, was a hot pink (Maybe it's Naru's hobby to collect pink toys!) and double-ended. Despite the stimulation she received from the vibrator whirring in her, she desired more and more, attempting to drown herself in pleasure.  
  
Before that, Anzu figured her partner would need first to be slick and slippery. She grabbed a strawberry-scented lube bottle and poured some on her dainty fingers. Naru was already twitching, eager for any touch, and she unashamedly moaned with just a digit teasing her entrance. That caused heat to pool in Anzu's stomach. She now seeked any fleeting noise, and Naru gladly delivered. She pushed in back and forth, creating somewhat of a pace. Another moan mixed with “More, more…” allowed Anzu to insert another finger. She pumped faster, scissoring them against Naru's loosening walls. Anzu gave it her best shot, tongue sticking out in concentration as she tried reaching Naru’s favorite button. More groans slipped from her mouth when she finally asked for a third, Anzu happily complying. That way, she hit her prostate delightedly, stealing even more whimpers. Now deemed ready, she retracted her fingers and wiped them on the sheets.  
  
Anzu poured a generous quantity of the glistening fluid into her palm and slathered it onto the end of dildo that would enter her partner. She didn't need any herself seeing how her folds were already moist and leaking with precum.  
  
She took a deep breath, “Are you ready, Naru-chan?” she asked tentatively. Her heart raced, almost ready to jump from her chest.  
  
“Ready when you are, babe~” She chirped and winked, putting Anzu at ease.  
  
With that, Anzu started. The toy was not in her yet, wanting to ensure that Naru was comfortable first. In fact, Naru tugged on it, bringing it close to her entrance. Anzu started moving gently, trying to get her accustomed to its diameter. The tip protruded her, slowly making its way in. Naru tried her best not to whimper, but her efforts were futile, the brunette nearing her driving her crazy. Anzu's motions were lazy, inch by inch crawling into the blonde's opening. Naru gripped the sheets in her fist the deeper Anzu sunk in, until finally relaxing when about half of it was sheathed in her.  
  
Anzu took her turn, deliberately lowering herself onto the other half. It was impossible to keep herself from moaning lewdly, the shaft striking her most sensitive bundle of nerves and sending fireworks in her system. Naru thought she looked cute like that, face contorted in the first slivers of pleasure. She encouraged her to take her time with it, considering the other toy in her. That, nevertheless, didn't stop Naru from increasing its speed slightly. Her action caused Anzu to jerk, the toy between them suddenly swallowed by Anzu's folds and stimulating her more. Naru giggled, only for it to be cut short as Anzu dug into her powerfully, taking revenge for the tease.  
  
“Anzu-chan sure looks cute when she's angry!” She joked between giggles.  
  
“Speak once more and you won't feel your prostate anymore.” She deadpanned with lustful eyes. Naru turned silent the next second, knowing that threat would be too harsh on her precious gland.  
  
Anzu kept her curtain of hair to one side, sighed quickly, and started rocking back and forth on the silicone toy between them. She set a slow pace to begin, almost sliding off the dildo but not quite. Low groans escaped Naru's mouth from the friction, but it wasn't enough to drive her completely insane. Her legs, wrapped around Anzu's lower back, reeled her in, trying to grind her hips more against Anzu's. The brunette responded in kind, rolling her hips in sync with her lover to help her find the best angle. When she did, Anzu heard a moan like no other from her, bringing a smirk to her face. Satisfied, she sped up, taking both of them by surprise. The stimulation they received was of a new kind, the wide faux cock ripping whines from them as it reached deeper into their membranes. It felt almost like a seesaw; one moment, the deeper end would penetrate Naru, and the other Anzu. They chased that fleeting sensation passionately, their bodies merging into one when Naru hungrily pulled her into a kiss. Anzu's breasts were against her chest, the warmth seeping off them and enhancing how everything felt. Her scent too was suddenly too close, making Naru's mind hazier with lust as she deepened the kiss. Despite their pace, Naru still maintained a perfect kiss. Their teeth didn't clash, and it wasn't at all sloppy. In fact, her tongue assaulted Anzu's, tasting sweet strawberry as she discovered more and more of her mouth. She felt Anzu mewl into the kiss, and didn't want to break it was it not for needing some oxygen. The sound of gasps, moans, skin slapping against skin and the smell of sex surrounded them as Anzu practically bounced  on her side of the dild. With every push, Naru felt it so close to her prostate, but not entirely. To achieve that, she spiked up the speed of the vibrator to its maximum, causing Anzu to erupt in loud yells and moans as the bullet abused her. The controller now disregarded, Naru's hands found Anzu's ass, holding it in a vice grip -probably leaving bruises- as she lessened more of the distance between them. Anzu laid her head next to Naru's neck, hearing her rapid pulse as she continued to pound into her. The agonizing friction finally allowed her to feel the tip against her prostate, instantly maddening her, forcefully plucking a scream from her and unexpectedly arching her back.  
  
The next few moments were totally hazy. Anzu kept at her ruthless pace, perhaps even speeding up. Everything happened at once, suddenly overwhelming Naru to an unreasonable extent. Next thing she knew, she spurted all of her load between their torsos. It spread as Anzu continued pushing against her already sensitive organ, sticking them together as it dried. Anzu herself shortly collapsed on Naru's chest, her own fluids squirted from between her folds, coating the dildo in a white translucent and dripping onto the sheets. Their chests heaped as their lungs tried intaking more air, their hearts fiercely beating as they recovered from their orgasms.  
  
Finally back to her senses, Anzu rolled off Naru. She took the dildo in hand and switched off the vibrator still pulsating in her, pulling it out. She treaded to the bathroom, threw the toys in the sink to be taken care of later, and grabbed a damp towel for Naru. She went back and cleaned her up, wiping the sticky remnants off. That, too, was tossed aside before she climbed into her girlfriend's embrace.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Naru-chan~” She whispered softly.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Anzu-chan~♡” She replied, giving her a peck at the back of her head.  
  
The two shortly fell asleep, their soft snores filling the room as they breathed one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was extremely horny one day so I wrote these two lesbians having some fun wink wonk!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Find me screaming on Twitter about anzuara like all the time @/naruneelovemail


End file.
